Fangborn (Elf/Dhampir)
Fangborn (Elf/Dhampir) Fangborn are cultivated weapons created to track and counter the abilities of vampires, even moving about freely in the daylight. Created in much the same way as a dhampir is amongst human societies, fangborn are oft made intentionally. A female elf can give herself as a sacrifice should the need arise for the elves to find and end a vampire. This sacrifice is generally made through being turned while pregnant or through a nightlong dalliance with a vampire considered nonthreatening. Fangborn have been ingrained to the sight, smell, the feel of blood in order to better track vampires. They are also very aware of the presence of vampires, and their natural elf resistances to enchantments and sleep make them apt hunters of the nocturnal princes. * Ability Score Racial Traits: Fangborn are lithe and winsome, but the frailty of elves is not lessened by the taint of the undead. They gain +2 Dexterity, +2 Charisma, and -2 Constitution. * Size: Fangborn are Medium creatures and have no bonuses or penalties due to their size. * Type: Fangborn are humanoids with the elf sub-type. * Mixed Blood: Fangborn count as elves and dhampir for any effect relating to race. * Base Speed: Fangborn have a base speed of 30 feet. * Vampire Senses: Fangborn gain a +2 racial bonus on Knowledge (religion) checks to identify vampires and can track vampires by scent. They are treated as though they have the scent quality but may only target vampires. * Bloodborne Frenzy: Once per day, fangborn may fly into a frenzy for 1 minute when the blood of a living creature within 30 feet is drawn. This is often the result of damage, an intentional drawing of blood, or bleed damage. Entering the frenzy does not take an action. While frenzying, fangborn gain a +2 racial bonus to Strength, a +10 foot bonus to their base movement speed, and a -2 penalty to their AC. * Elven Immunities: Fangborn are immune to magic sleep effects and gain a +2 racial bonus on saving throws made against enchantment spells and effects. * Blood Bound: Whenever fangborn are dealt bleed damage, they gain fast healing 2 for 1 round. Fangborn may never heal more than 2x his level in hp from blood bound per day. * Languages: Fangborn begin play speaking Common and Elven. Fangborn with high Intelligence scores can choose from the following: Draconic, Dwarven, Gnoll, Goblin, Halfling, and Sylvan. Section 15 OGL Copyright Declaration: • Open Game License v 1.0a Copyright 2000, Wizards of the Coast, Inc. • System Reference Document. Copyright 2000, Wizards of the Coast, Inc.; Authors Jonathan Tweet, Monte Cook, Skip Williams, based on material by E. Gary Gygax and Dave Arneson. • Pathfinder RPG Core Rulebook. Copyright 2009, Paizo Inc.; Author: Jason Bulmahn, based on material by Jonathan Tweet, Monte Cook, and Skip Williams. • The Book of Experimental Might. Copyright 2008, Monte J. Cook. All rights reserved. • Tome of Horrors. Copyright 2002, Necromancer Games, Inc.; Authors: Scott Greene, with Clark Peterson, Erica Balsley, Kevin Baase, Casey Christofferson, Lance Hawvermale, Travis Hawvermale, Patrick Lawinger, and Bill Webb; Based on original content from TSR. • Pathfinder Roleplaying Game Advanced Player’s Guide. © 2010, Paizo Publishing, LLC; Author: Jason Bulmahn • Pathfinder Roleplaying Game Advanced Race Guide. © 2012, Paizo Publishing, LLC; Authors: Dennis Baker, Jesse Benner, Benjamin Bruck, Jason Bulmahn, Adam Daigle, Jim Groves, Tim Hitchcock,Hal MacLean, Jason Nelson, Stephen Radney-MacFarland, Owen K.C. Stephens, Todd Stewart, and Russ Taylor. • Pathfinder Roleplaying Game Bestiary. © 2009, Paizo Publishing, LLC; Author: Jason Bulmahn, based on material by Jonathan Tweet, Monte Cook, and Skip Williams. • Psionics Unleashed. Copyright 2010, Dreamscarred Press. • Little Red Goblin Games Racial Guide 2.5: Halfbreeds and Hybrids 2014, Little Red Goblin Games LLC, Authors: Caleb Aylsworth, Jeremiah Zerby, Christos Gurd, Scott Gladstein, Stewart Hall, Nick Esposito, Jason “Mikaze” Garrett, and Sarah Counts Category:Races Category:Halfbreeds Category:Little Red Goblin Games Racial Guide 2.5 Halfbreeds and Hybrids